User blog:VeiRetning/What UR Cards are worthy for Mirror Maiden?
(Updated 5th December 2017) Occasionally Mynet gets generous and gives us a free UR Mirror Maiden or we got lucky and gotten 1 from 10* Treasure Hunt(Yay!) or through the slow and hard way, to finally earned enough ABB Rings/Hidden Treasures/UR Mirror Maiden Shards to exchange for one. As the UR Mirror Maiden is quite rare, we would not want to waste her and use her on a less ideal card. The list below gives an idea what are the possible UR Mirror Maiden worthy UR Cards. Disclaimer - What is worthy might be different for you base on your needs, requirements and taste ;) Note: Many cards belong to more than 1 category below which increases the value of that card for UR Mirror Maiden considerations. Without Further Ado here is the list(Skills indicated below are after becoming GUR) in no particular order - Any 9x or higher Multihitter with 50%+ Dmg per hit (E.g. Halloween Hades) - Card with unique and less commonly appeared useful Skill(E.g. Ixtab, Orbit, Bambi) - 650%+ Single Element Att Buffer(E.g. Vainglory, Warrior Pup) - 400%+ All Element Att Buffer(E.g. Bomby, Le Mille) - 2 Useful Skill GURs(E.g. Mormo, Oracle Chair, Ymir) - Team Burst Unleash (E.g. Elatha, Fujisan) - Card with useful skill that has much higher than normal proc chance (E.g. Bookworm, Arius) and/or proc amount(E.g. Party Crasher) - Ranked only Rewards (E.g. Niagara, Quebec) - Summon that is Exclusive and will not return(E.g. Nadeshiko, Baal, Fu Tsu) - High End/Cost Summons(E.g. Relena, Circo, Windup) - Cards with worthy skills that you have the amalgation item for but only have 1 UR(E.g. Heroic Gilgamesh, Celestial Oracle, Red Sally, Krazy Kitty Kat) - Cards that provides a significant upgrade/boost and/or give you a competitive edge for your current AW/FAW/LAW/EH/ABB/Tower Teams(Varies according to your needs) - Current Game Meta Cards(As of Dec 2017 - Multihitter, Salvo, Super Buffer, Team Unleashers, Team Burst Unleash, Turn Skip + AOE, Turn Skip, Cards critical to win AEH/AEH+ and/or Advance/Extreme Tower Difficulty, Cards to maximize points gained in Int EH) - Any UR Point Booster at the start of an Event(Ideally a Point Booster with useful skills and/or because of worthy Rank Rewards) and finally... - Cards with Special Meaning to you (E.g. Art you love, Your Favourite Profile Pic Card, Your 1st UR Card, Your Waifu, Your Husbando... Oops! Sorry no males in this game to be mirrored :P) P.S. If you are doing good already with the cards you have now, saving your UR Mirror Maiden for that one day when you get the UR you want to HUR/GUR NOW! is a good idea too. :) Thank you for reading. Comments welcomed. :) Important - Some cards need an Amalgation Item to become GUR, e.g. Gilgamesh after evolving with UR Mirror Maiden will only become an HUR that can't be awaken without the Spell Of Allegiance Amalgation Item, so do check out the details of the card you evolving before going ahead. - Before you rush to Mirror Maiden your most worthy UR card, remember to level both the UR Card and UR Mirror Maiden to Level 70 and use the Arcana Succession(Yellow one) + Arcana Stablity/Turn Over(If Necessary) during the evolving :) Enjoy your now completed HUR/GUR! Other Blogs of mine you might be interested in What cards should I use my LR/UR/SR Mirror Maiden on for competitiveness? How good is my Guaranteed UR Ticket Draw? Category:Blog posts